


Scottish Luck

by weebutwicked



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bisexual Female Character, Episode: s15e11 The Gamblers, F/M, Queen of Hell Rowena MacLeod, Sassy Rowena MacLeod
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-15
Updated: 2020-02-15
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:55:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22731334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/weebutwicked/pseuds/weebutwicked
Summary: “Well, I could kiss her too if ye like? Maybe even it out?”What if the boys had some non-magical help in their battle of luck? Alt take on S15E11 "The Gamblers".
Relationships: Rowena MacLeod/Sam Winchester
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	Scottish Luck

The sound of heels echoed against the wooden boards of the front porch caused everyone’s heads to turn, they were in the middle of a game for their lives and they were getting a visitor? Who in the hell – 

_Oh_. That’s who in the hell. Duh. If he were on a lucky streak instead of this bad news bears trip, he would have bet on her showing up eventually to ruffle Sammy's feathers. Today wasn't it though.

Pushing the door open with the tip of her finger, Rowena grinned from under her large black brimmed hat. “Hello, boys.”

Dean wasn’t having any of it. “Yeah, it’s not a good time for whatever you’re about to do, Rowena. We’re kinda in the middle of something here.”

“Who says I’m here to do anything? Maybe I just came to watch and take bets.”

“I’m not playing, Sammy is.”

“Even better, I’ll get my money worth then. Of the two of you at least he’s bound to win at least one.”

“I – _Witch_.” The annoyance at the insult evident in his voice. 

A familiar and playful indifference followed suit. “Hero.”

Sam had been concentrating on the table, trying to plan his moves when the strong but familiar scent of vanilla and lavender hit him full force. Calming but distracting. Then came the banter, also distracting. 

She was good at this, the throwing him off his game.

He **had** to focus on something other than the sweet smells and biting words. 

“Ro, don’t interfere. Please.” Sam asked her softly, which earned him a small pout in return.

Fortuna’s head raised at the newcomer with narrowed eyes, suddenly interested in the new development and her clear knowledge of who the brothers were. “Who’s this?”

Rowena waved the other woman off, though she kept in mind the power rolling off her. This possible barkeep certainly wasn’t human, that much was apparent, but she didn’t want to upset an old power today, she'd just gotten this outfit. “Just a friendly bystander, dearie. Pay me no mind.”

Rounding the table slowly, nails dragging gently enough against the green that she wouldn’t mark it, Rowena continued to prod. “What are you playing for, my boy?”

Sam fidgeted with the cue in his hands, not overly in the mood to get into it but also knowing she’d just keep distracting him until he told her. “Uh, our luck… and their lives and I'm sure souls I guess?”

The sad look on his face almost made her pity the poor man, his good heart truly just wanted to save everyone. Even with God on their arse. It didn’t know how to stop. “Oh, Samuel. What have I told ye boys? Ye canne play for souls that aren’t yers to have...” As if he needed the reminder.

Rubbing his chin, Sam nodded and dropped his arm. “I _know_ , but I also know I can make a deal with you if I have to. We can negotiate or talk it out. I don’t know that about her, we don’t know what she’ll do with them… I just can’t leave them here, Rowena.”

Eyes rolling into her head with a long, drawn-out sigh, Rowena nodded. Knowing his hero sense would always rear its head whenever any poor soul was in need. “And ye wonder why you lot are always in trouble. Chargin’ into battle when leaving it alone would be better. Why are ye like this, Samuel? This is why that heart in there is always so heavy.” So asked, pointing a pink nail at his flannel covered heart.

"Sometimes ye have to remember to care for yerself." Moving to come up behind Sam and running her hand gently along his back in attempts to soothe, Rowena scratched his flannel lightly and curled against his side as he tried to eye up his next mark. Humming at him to get his attention, she cupped his chin in her small hands and urged him to look at her. 

Sam licked his dry lips, not totally sure what was happening here. “What… what are you doing?”

“Why a kiss for luck, giant. That’s mine to give after all…”

“She’ll just take the luck, Ro.” Sam started, trailing off while rubbing the back of his neck but not pushing her away either. That was promising. 

“Well, I could kiss her too if ye like? Maybe even it out?” She teased him lightly, glancing over at the goddess of old and wiggling her red brows playfully, raising slightly on her tiptoes and pressing a soft kiss against the corner of his mouth. 

With a goofy grin, Sam reached out and cupped her chin, pressing his forehead against hers in silent thanks for the temporary reprieve. Knowing she had done her part, Rowena stepped away from Sam and went to watch the game next to Dean and his gawking hero face. 

Her relationship with his brother, whatever it was, wasn’t any of his business and she wanted to keep it that way. It was theirs and it was special. Dean had his own relationship to work on, briefly, Rowena wondered if the two numpties took any of her advice.

The game hadn’t gone well in the end, her kiss didn’t help Sam win the second game and he felt crushed. His heart was hurting, and she could see that as clear as day, it hadn’t been because he didn’t put his all into it though, things just weren’t going well for them lately and she didn’t want him to beat himself up for it.

Standing side by side outside the bar, Rowena reached out with a finger to tap it against the back of Sam’s hand in question and hope that he would look at her even though he was feeling defeated right now.

Glancing over at her, Sam tried not to show how disappointed he was, but he knew it wasn’t working. He just wanted to help... He held out his large hand and her smaller one slipped into it with a small squeeze, “I’m sorry it didn’t quite work out how ye were expectin’ it, Samuel. Ye couldn’t have done anything more…”

Both turned towards the bar as the sound of the door opening hit their ears, their hands still clasped together as Evie and the others started to trickle out the front door. Rowena glanced over at Sam, a brow raised.

Evie came to stand in front of them, also seemingly at a loss for words, until she wasn’t. “She -- she shut it down.”

Dean had come back to stand with them, unsure of the change in outcome and also in the weirdly cute handholding his brother was doing. “Why?”

“Because of you. She said she thought your kind had gone extinct.”

“Our kind?” Rowena looked at Sam and rolled her eyes, crivvens, for someone so pretty he could be dense sometimes. 

Evie continued, clearly wanting to try to cheer them up after the loss. “Heroes. Like the old days. And, uh, she gave me a message. She said, "Don't play his game. Make him play yours.”

Four words. That was all it took. Just like that, the game was on again. Next stop Chuck, finishing this battle. Mourning their losses. The next chapter. 

Team Free Will rides again, to where, who knew, but they would do it with a little more help from their friends. New and old.


End file.
